super_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Controller
'''Mind Controller '''is the 10th episode of Season 1. Plot Mateo gets bit by a venomous bug that controls his body. The other Black family members try to stop him. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Ken Black * Harwell Black * Kimberly Black Guest Cast * Tim as Super Humans Council #1 * Bob as Super Humans Council #2 Storyline Super Humans Mind Controller – episode 10 starts from a last piece of the episode ???: Stop! a bolder over Kenn Kenn: Why are you doing this? ???: I am eliminating the only ones who could defeat me in this world. Kenn: We are family! Mateo please. Mateo: Time to die! bolder starts from beginning Mateo: Another Great Day! Kenn: I know right we have powers and our friends know we have powers. Mateo: What’s that on the wall? Kenn: A bug? Mateo: I hate bugs. Kenn: Kill it Mateo: With what? Kenn: A shoe, anything you find. uses his Telekinesis to grab his shoe and throws at the bug Mateo: Done, going for breakfast. Kenn: I’ll go too. and Kenn leave the room bug pops up and hides in Mateo’s Clothes *At dining room table* Kimberly: So what’s new guys? Mateo: Nothing! Kenn: He means nothing happening now at School even though we are ending school in a week. Harwell: Already! Geez Mateo: Well I had a free period. Harwell: Well now that school ending is coming we can finally start our missions as a family. Mateo: Really! Kenn: That’s amazing! Harwell: Which means new powers! get’s bit by the bug Mateo: Ouch! Something just bit me. Kimberly: Let me see your back. {looks} It’s just a bump. Mateo: It is stinging really bad. Kenn: I got something also come outside. goes outside twitches and turns evil Mateo: You will not be showing anyone anything! Mateo: Stop! a bolder over Kenn Kenn: Why are you doing this? Mateo: I am eliminating the only ones who could defeat me in this world. Kenn: We are family! Mateo please. Mateo: Time to die! bolder Harwell: No! attemps to absorb Mateo’s powers Mateo: I forgot to tell you guys! I got my box around my Powers. Kenn: I’m losing blood. Mateo: Oh well! Kenn’s car for the family over Harwell Harwell: Mateo! I have no idea why you are doing this! Mateo: You haven’t guessed yet? I’m evil! the car Harwell: No! uses her motion control to get Harwell out the way Mateo: Oh, your next! shocks a couple times Mateo: A new power has just come in. Anything I think about will appear. thinks about a sinking hole under Kimberly Kimberly: AHH! Mateo: Now time for you Harwell! Harwell: Stay away! Mateo: How about you! his blast rays goes flying back Mateo: Time to end you once and for all! Human council appears Super Human Council #1: It is I! Tim and we have appeared to stop the evil one. Mateo: We’ll see about that! thinks of a new power Mateo: A new power yet again to absorb powers like my father. Super Human Council #2: I don’t think so! lightning to shock Mateo Mateo: I don’t think so! the lightning and power from Super Human Council #2. Tim: How about this! Mateo Mateo: Ah!! Tim: Strike him Bob! Bob: Mateo with a bat to remove the bug bite Mateo: NO!!!!! Faints Bob: He’s done time to help the others! the others Harwell: Whoa! What has just happened? Bob: Mateo was bitten by a bug bite with an evil venom that controls his whole body. Harwell: Well is it gone? Bob: It is gone and so are we! Human Council disappears Kenn: So he was evil? Harwell: I believe so. Kimberly: I’m so glad he was under a bug bite. wakes up Mateo: What happened? Kenn: Long story… goes black Trivia * Mateo Black's Bug Bite came along with his new power, which was later removed. * Kimberly appeared when the Super Council disappeared even though she fell into a black hole.